1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data-displaying apparatus and method, and more particularly to a data-displaying apparatus and method for efficiently displaying a plurality of data on a relatively small-sized display screen.
2. Description of the Related Art
As science and technology advance, various kinds of personal terminals such as a mobile communication terminals, PDAs (Personal Digital Assistant) and the like (e.g., PALM™ PILOTS) have appeared on the market. Such personal terminals are relatively small so that users of the personal terminals can easily carry them and compute and send, and receive various information therethrough. The display screens of many existing personal terminals are necessarily small because the personal terminals are themselves small. Moreover, these small display screens are usually incapable of simultaneously displaying a plurality of data thereon, and, if they do, the display of the data is unduly compressed. Therefore, the prior art personal terminal having a small sized display screen has the disadvantage of not being able to efficiently display a plurality of data thereon.